mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Asahi Takiguchi
was a main character in Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Asahi was a pale-skinned girl with long orange hair and orange eyes. Her dress varies throughout the series, being the most routine, her school uniform, swimsuit, and casual clothes. Her most common dress is her school uniform, which is a tie, a white short sleeved shirt, a skirt, and black shoes. When using her stick, the tips of her hair changes to hot pink. Personality Asahi was a calm, observant and analyst girl who was proud of herself. Her stick's power might be the reason for her fearlessness despite this it was shown that she possesses a strong set of morals and sense of justice and companionship, seeing as how she easily flew into rage when mentioned and mocked for the losses of her friends, and later sacrificed her life to save her surviving friends. History Asahi's past was never revealed in the anime, but it became finally clear in the Chapter 121. Asahi used to suffer domestic violence from her father who used to beat her mother and terrify her little sister and little brother. She was handed out a stick from the Magical Girl Site because of this, one day when she had just returned home from school, her first sight was seeing her mother's battered and bloody face, her little siblings cowering in fear and trying to hide, and her father holding a bloody ashtray, only then did she finally snap and proceeded to violently give her father a bloody beating using her Stick Physical Enhancement Magic to strengthen her fists, eventually killing him barehanded in a state of psychotic anger. Due to flying into rage and losing control of herself, Asahi herself does not fully remember the incident and only regained consciousness after she had already battered him to death. The incident, however, was fortunately not seen as a murder, but instead considered by the authorities as self defense from the domestic violence inflicted to the Takiguchi family. Ability Enhanced Physical Abilities Asahi's physical abilities are enhanced to superhuman levels, such as her eyesight, speed, and strength. It is unknown if her other physical abilities are enhanced too. When using her stick, her emblem is the letter H. Her necklace was given to her by Hachi. In Chapter 88, it was shown after running continuously in different directions, there is some sort of lightning and light where ever she ran due to how fast she was running, in chapter 121 it was shown that during her training to better understand her Stick, Asahi unlocked the true power of her Stick that by using more Lifespan than her sticks usual she could now run even faster than the speed of sound or light and even break the Time-Space barrier, seeing as how she managed to run and successfully transport more than 10 people by hand in less than the single second it took for Ni clap his hand and stop time. Asahi seemed to be able to withstand running in this insane speed for only for one round trip back and forth, seeing as how she transported Nana, Kichiro, Anjou and Alice and appeared to be just fine initially, however she began puking blood and taking severe internal damage for the later second and finally dying midway in the third, showing that this new power can only be used once, as the severe strain from running in such speeds could literally tear her body to shreds. Trivia * Her name "Asahi" means "sunrise". * Her surname "Takiguchi" means "waterfall". * Asahi's favourite celebrity was the pro wrestler Hiroshi Tanahashi. * Asahi liked Shibuya and exerdsing. ** Asahi disliked her face without make up and Mondays. * Asahi's hobbies included painting her nails, shopping, playing tennis, watching pro wrestling and karaoke. * Asahi is a freshman in high school. * In the Episode 7, Asahi told the girls that thanks to her stick, she isn't late in class anymore; this might conclude that she uses it every day, even though it costs her life span. * From an extra, Asahi seems to watch pornography/sensitive contents from her phone for leisure (noted by Kiyoharu Suirenji as she checked on the girls using her telepathy magic). * Asahi has a strong and protective instinct toward her family and friends and a strong enough sense of justice enough to warrant murdering and killing someone to protect them, similar to Keiji Komura own feelings. * In the Chapter 136, It was shown that her father was arrested before becoming more violent towards his wife and children and since his abuse was stopped before it escalated any further, Asahi never obtained the Necklace Stick and was not chosen to be a magical girl. ** Which in turn prevented her from using her Necklace Stick from physically beating her father to death. * Asahi's birthday was on September 28. ** Along with Jirou Asagiri, Asahi's zodiac sign was Libra. es:Asahi Takiguchi de:Asahi Takiguchi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Mahou Shoujo Site